Toast with Cheese and Tomatoes
by GhislaineB
Summary: Spain is at the Netherlands & Belgium's house. The Netherlands throws suddenly a pillow at Spain. Spain asks him why, but the Netherlands didn't want to answer the Spain's question. Spain lefts the house. The next day is a world meeting in Berlin, the Netherlands didn't feel well so he didn't go. Spain left the meeting and goes to the Netherlands. But what will happen there?


The Netherlands threw a pillow at Spain. "Ouch! Why did you do that?" Spain stared at the Netherlands. "You're pissing me off." The Netherlands stared at one of the candles on the small table in the middle of the room. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" "Ja." "What did I do wrong?" Spain walked to the Netherlands. "Well?" The Netherlands ignored the Spanish country again. "Holanda, answer me. What did I do wrong?" Spain looked at the Netherlands. And again, the Netherlands ignored him again. "Países Bajos." Spain said it harder this time. "What did I do wrong? I would like an answer." "It's just... Laat me alleen. Leave me alone." The Netherlands stood up and walked to the door. "Holanda, come back!" "My name isn't Holland! It is Nederland now!" The Netherlands ran to his bedroom. Spain sat down on a chair and sighed. Belgium walked in. "Did something happened?" "He said that I pissed him off but he didn't want to tell why. I guess that I'll go home then..." Spain stood up. "Wait, I'll go talk to him." "No... I'll leave. Adiós." Spain walked out of the house.

"Broer! Broer, word wakker!" Belgium tried to wake up her brother. "We have to go to the world meeting in Berlijn." The Netherlands didn't react. "Nederland?" Again... No answer. "Nederland, answer me!" "België, leave me alone..." "But the world meeting..." "I'm not going to that stupid world meeting. I don't feel well... You can go, I'll be fine." There was a silence for a minute. "Oké..." Belgium walked away.

"Mon grand frère France..." Belgium looked at France. "There is something wrong with Nederland. I'm worried..." "You don't have to be worried. It can't be that bad, right?" France smiled at Belgium. "I think that he thinks that Spanje hates him..." "Do I have to talk to him? I see him as my family too." Belgium nodded. "Merci France!" "Where is he?" "He's not here. He is home. He didn't feel well." "Aw, what a poor thing..." "I hope that Nederland will be better soon." Belgium smiled a little bit. She hated it when her brother didn't feel well. Spain walked to France and Belgium. "¡Hola! Where is Hola- I mean Países Bajos?" "He's home, he didn't feel well." "Ow..." Spain walked away. "Is there something wrong with him too?" "I don't know... Maybe he thinks that Nederland hates him..." "Aw..."

The Netherlands walked to the kitchen and made some breakfast. He made toast with cheese and tomatoes. Because, why not? He putted it on a plate and walked out of the kitchen with the plate in his hands. His hair was down, but he saw everything. When he came in the hall and wanted to open the door of the living room, the bell rang. The Netherlands dropped the board. The plate fell on the floor and broke. "Países Bajos!? Are you okay? I'm coming in!" It was the voice of Spain. "Shit... Stay outside! Why aren't you at the meeting?" "I'm coming in, I don't care if you'll be mad at me. I was worried about you, I left the meeting." Spain ran to the Netherlands. "Are you alright?" "Laat me met rust." "Huh?" "Go away Spanje! I don't need your help!" The Netherlands didn't look at Spain. "Países Bajos... Your feet are bleeding...!" "I don't care. Go back to the meeting." "Países Bajos! I'm staying here! Don't move your feet. I'll be right back with the first aid box!" Spain walked to the bathroom. The Netherlands didn't listen to Spain and walked to the kitchen for something to clean up the mess. But then the Netherlands felt dizzy, sat on a chair and fainted. Spain came back from the bathroom and walked to the place where the Netherlands at dropped the plate. "Países Bajos I am- ... Países Bajos, where are you!?" Spain looked at the ground. He saw blood. Spain followed the blood and. It led him to the kitchen where Spain found the Netherlands lying on the ground. "Países Bajos! Países Bajos!"

The Netherlands opened his eyes. "Where... Why am I... Why am I inn my bedroom?" "Países Bajos! You're awake!" Spain ran to the Netherlands and hugged him. "Spanje, let me go!" "No... I was so worried about you!" Spain was almost crying. "What happened?" "I came to visit you because you didn't feel well. When I rang the doorbell, you dropped a plate." Spain wasn't finished talking, but the Netherlands was blushing like hell. It made Spain worried. "Países Bajos, are you alright?" "Ja, continue your story..." "Well, your feet were bleeding so I ran to the bathroom to get the first aid box. I told you not to move your feet, but you didn't listen... You walked to the kitchen and... Fainted..." Spain smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Spanje..." "Huh? Sorry for what?" "For worrying you... You probably hate me, don't you?" The Netherlands didn't look at Spain. "What? I don't hate you!" "Echt?" "I actually..." Spain wanted to say something but Romano stormed into the room. "You jerk! How dare you to go to the Netherlands and leave me at the meeting!?" Romano started yelling at the Spaniard. "But-" "If you took me with you, I could walk to Luxembourg and leave you two alone...!" "Wait... Since when do you have a relation with Luxemburg...?" "Since a few months ago... Didn't he tell you?" "Ow... He did... I forgot..." The Netherlands stared at the window. "Well... I'm going to Luxembourg, ciao." Romano walked away. "Países Bajos... Do you... Really think that I hate you...?" "Well... Ja..." "Do you think that... You hate me...? "Eh... Why do you ask?" "Because..." There was a silence for one whole minute. "Because..." Spain hugged the Netherlands really tight. "Te Amo..." The Netherlands didn't push Spain away. He did nothing. He... Was happy... "Spanje." "You... Don't love me back, do you?" Spain sounded sad. "Spanje... Ik... Ik hou ook van jou." The Netherlands kissed Spain. "So… Spanje, do you want some toast with cheese and tomatoes?"

Ja - Yes (Dutch)  
Holanda - Holland (Spanish)  
Laat me alleen - Leave me alone (Dutch)  
Países Bajos -the Netherlands (Spanish)  
Nederland - the Netherlands (Dutch)  
Adiós - Bye (Spanish)  
Broer - Brother (Dutch)  
Word wakker - Wake up (Dutch)  
Berlijn - Berlin (Dutch)  
België - Belgium (Dutch)  
Oké - Okay (Dutch)  
Mon grand frère France - My big brother France (French)  
Spanje - Spain (Dutch)  
Merci - Thank you (French)  
Hola - Hello (Spanish)  
Laat me met rust - Leave me alone (Dutch)

Echt - Really (Dutch)  
Luxemburg - Luxembourg (Dutch)  
Ciao - Bye (Italian)  
Te amo - I love you (Spanish)  
Ik - I (Dutch)  
Ik hou ook van jou - I love you too (Dutch)


End file.
